Un cierto jumper en ciudad academia
by Ion11099
Summary: Un hombre, lastimado por la vida y rechazado por el mundo, que huye de su pasado y de sus perseguidores, decide esconderse en la ciudad mas avanzada del mundo, ya hay, conocerá varios aliados y aun mas enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Llegada**

En ciudad academia se celebra del 19 al 25 de septiembre el festival deportivo conocido como daihaseisai, en donde participan todas las escuelas de la ciudad en diferentes eventos. Durante el festival se permite la entrada a turistas a la ciudad y cierta persona con un don especial utiliza esto para poder entrar y cumplir su objetivo.

—Ya puede ingresar a Ciudad Academia señor Black, que tenga una agradable estancia y disfrute del festival— decía una señorita mientras le entregaba su pasaporte a un hombre de unos 30 que media poco menos de 1 metro 80, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en las manos y en la cara, cabello corto, espalda amplia y vestía una gabardina oscura de cuero, una camisa negra, pantalón y botas.

—Solo dígame Wilson, y sí, estoy seguro que me lo pasare bien aquí— respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras esto ocurría los preparativos del festival se estaban terminando dando pie a los eventos deportivos que se realizarían, pero el sujeto misterioso identificado como Wilson Black no estaba interesado en ningún evento, estaba realmente interesado en cierto dispositivo que estorbaba en sus planes y se encontraba en la ciudad.

Durante el primer día del daihaseisai Wilson se dedicó a identificar donde se encontraban los principales centros de investigación y quien podría tener la información que el necesitaba, además de buscar donde alojarse.

En el segundo día se infiltro a los mismos e interrogo a cada científico y jefe que se encontraba, aunque ese día no tuvo suerte, intentaría el siguiente en otros sitios.

Durante el tercer y cuarto día tuvo mucha suerte, al parecer alguien más había hecho un alboroto y todos los agentes de seguridad disponibles estaban ocupados por lo que solo se tenía que preocupar por la seguridad particular de cada sitio que, y aunque suene extraño en una ciudad donde las habilidades paranormales eran comunes, eran vulnerables a sus poderes.

— ¡T-te juro que no se nada sobre un escudo!— decía un científico quien se retorcía en el suelo, en medio de su oficina, estaba bastante golpeado y su sangre manchaba su bata.

— ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me parece raro que la cabeza en el laboratorio líder en el desarrollo de tecnología de fuerza repulsara no sepa nada sobre el escudo que rodea la ciudad como un domo invisible— Wilson se veía tranquilo aunque la sangre en sus manos y en su ropa (que ahora se componía de un conjunto deportivo negro en su totalidad, incluyendo guantes y una máscara que cubría todo menos sus ojos) demostraba que no estaba ahí para solo hablar.

— ¡Alto, no te muevas!— un guardia había entrado y le apuntaba al enmascarado con un rifle muy similar al diseño usado por las sisters.

—Vaya, creo que olvide uno— apenas termino de hablar, el sujeto desapareció de la habitación y reapareció detrás del guardia, con un rápido movimiento lanzo al guardia al suelo y lo golpeo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. El científico estaba sorprendido al ver la habilidad del hombre.

—Ahora entiendes porque quiero encontrar esa máquina ¿no?— Wilson se volvió al sujeto en el suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

—Ja, claro que comprendo, pero ahora sé que eres, no podrás esconderte mucho tiempo— es sujeto parecía más confiado.

—Entonces entenderás porque ahora debo callarte.

— ¿Qué?

—No esperaras que deje que alguien que conozca mi habilidad ande por ahí contando mi secreto a todos ¿o sí?— Wilson no bromeaba, había tomado el rifle del guardia.

—E-e-espera, hablare, hablare pero no me mates— la confianza del científico se había esfumado y ahora temblaba en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Luego de un momento…se oyeron disparos.

Al día siguiente Wilson se había infiltrado a otro edificio.

—En cuanto dispare un poco a su alrededor ese tipo escupió todo, creo que hasta se orino, debe estar tan asustado que no se atreverá a hablar— había conseguido la información que necesitaba, pero debía ser cuidadoso, el anti-skill y el judgement habían vuelto a operar normalmente.

En general, la infiltración fue fácil, algunos guardias noqueados, cámaras destruidas y puertas forzadas hasta llegar a la máquina, un generador de escudo que, por alguna razón, impedía que el saltara dentro o fuera de la ciudad, era una especie de bovina tesla gigante que brillaba con un verde tenue.

—Bien, llegue a la máquina, ahora ¿dónde están los controles?— Wilson reviso a su alrededor hasta que encontró un panel de control con una palanca grande y roja que gritaba "jálame". En cuanto lo hizo, la bobina dejo de brillar y Wilson sintió como si un peso se desvaneciera de sus hombros.

—Ok, ahora solo tengo que…

— ¡Alto, no te muevas!— un guardia había logrado mandar una alarma al anti-skil y ahora había agentes por todo el edificio.

— ¿Es que ustedes los guardias no saben decir otra cosa?— Wilson se veía tranquilo aun cuando el anti-skill te estaba apuntando con una escopeta —Oye ¿qué te parecen unas vacaciones en Hawái?

— ¿Qué, de que estas hablan…?— antes de que el agente terminara de hablar Wilson había desaparecido y de repente sintió un brusco movimiento y un mareo, cuando pudo reaccionar se vio a sí mismo en medio de una playa, rodeado de personas en traje de baño, sin saber que había ocurrido.

—Ahora lo que sigue es…— Wilson había vuelto a la sala del generador cargando 2 grandes paquetes con forma de tanque —hacerlo estallar.

Varios agentes estaban revisando el edificio pero de un momento a otro, y tras un marea que ninguno pudo explicar, todos fueron sacados a la calle y un segundo después una parte del edificio exploto.

Al día siguiente Wilson estaba arreglando su residencia en la ciudad.

—Y, diga señor Black ¿Qué le ha hecho querer vivir en ciudad academia?

—Bueno, siempre me ha interesado la ciencia, no es por presumir, pero soy un gran conocedor de distintas culturas, de geografía y de artes, así que me sentí realmente identificado con la ciudad, estoy seguro que podre encontrar un empleo fácilmente

—Me parece excelente, aún faltan algunos trámites, pero no creo que haya ningún…— el entrevistador fue interrumpido por una llamada de su intercomunicador —oh, discúlpeme…si… ¿qué?...si…entiendo, si…señor Black acompáñeme por favor.

Wilson estaba confundido mientras seguía al sujeto, se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

—Entre por favor— el entrevistador lo había llevado a una habitación que solo tenía una mesa, una silla y una laptop abierta en la mesa, cuando Wilson paso y se sentó el hombre se fue y cerró la puerta.

—Me impresionan sus logros Wilson Black— una voz proveniente de la laptop le hablo.

—Emm, ¿gracias? y ¿usted quién es?

—Disculpe mi descortesía, soy el superintendente de la ciudad y su fundador, Aleister Crowley, debo felicitarlo señor Wilson, usted el primer jumper que reside en la ciudad—

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?— el rostro de Wilson se había oscurecido.

—Y se muchas cosas señor Wilson, o prefiere que lo llame Norman Flint— una imagen de Wilson apareció en la laptop, estaba en medio de un mercado en Nueva Orleans — ¿o tal vez le guste más Henri Jones?— ahora las imágenes lo mostraban en algún sitio desértico, posiblemente Egipto —William Orsay, Isaac Caldur, John Rogers…— la lista seguía y seguía mostrando al mismo hombre en distintas partes del mundo —aunque algo me dice que el que prefiere es…— la foto de un niño pequeño junto a su madre y su padre apareció en la pantalla —David Rice.

El hombre estaba impresionado, este sujeto supo quién era desde el momento en que llego a la ciudad, siempre estuvo jugando su juego aun sin siquiera conocerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que usted viva aquí.

—¿Por qué yo? Si querías un jumper pudiste haber contactado cual alguno, no creo que te hubiera costado mucho si me encontraste a mi.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió que alguien ajeno a la ciudad pudiera juntar tanta información en tan poco tiempo, además de poder aprovechar las confusiones internas de nuestro sistema, pero lo que más me impresiono fue su capacidad de reacción y sus habilidades, evacua a toda la gente de aquel edificio en tiempo record, sin mencionar sus hazañas fuera de la ciudad, siendo el único jumper conocido que se ha podido infiltrar en la base de los paladines, así que decidí dejarlo vivir aquí, todos sus papeles están listos con su nombre real señor David .

— ¿Eso es todo?— David no entendía las intenciones del sujeto pero no le daban buena espina.

—Claro, puede irse, pero entenderá que al haber proporcionado inicialmente un nombre falso, puede que algunos agentes no lo reconozcan como ciudadano e intenten echarlo, confió en que podra defenderse.

—En serio no soy solo un experimento para ti ¿no?— luego de ese comentario David se fue.

 **La noche del día siguiente, poco después del baile folclórico.**

Shirai Kuroko y Uiharu Kazari habían recibido un mensaje de Konori Mii, asi como varios agentes del judgement y del anti-skill quienes recibieron algo similar.

"Algo grande sucedió durante el daihaseisai, necesito que te presente a primera hora mañana"

* * *

 **Bueno, este es uno de los proyectos que había mencionado en el tercer capitulo de "Un nuevo inicio", y para todo el que diga que mejor termine mi primer fic antes de empezar otro, comprenda que escribo con forme obtengo inspiración, si un día me da por hacer 3 capítulos de un texto de golpe, lo hago, independientemente de cual se trate.**

 **Y cualquiera que este confundido por la apariencia de David, este fic se ubica varios años después de los acontecimientos de la película, así** **que me pareció apropiado cambiar su estilo.**

 **Espero que disfruten de mi primer c** **rossover, que tengan felices fiestas, adiós.**

 **** corregido**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Investigaciones.**

Al día siguiente Kuroko y Kazari se presentaron lo más temprano que pudieron a la sucursal 177 tal como se les pidió. Debido a que eran asuntos del judgement pudieron faltar a clases, por lo que ambas llegaron juntas.

— ¿Qué ocurre Konori-sempai?— pregunto Uiharu al entrar a la oficina —Tu mensaje ayer fue muy raro.

—Nos llegó un comunicado que indica que durante el daihaseisai hubo varios incidentes.

— ¿Incidentes? ¿No es algo normal en un festival?— dijo Kuroko —Alguien siempre termina lastimado.

—No esa clase de incidentes, me refiero a los del tipo hacer volar una cuadra entera, o explotar un autobús, aunque sí que hubo dos casos de chicas lastimadas bastante raros.

—Suena serio ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ambas chicas se acercaron a su sempai, quien ya tenía su computadora encendida, mostrando varios archivos.

—Bueno, empecemos por el principio, hay reportes de túneles derrumbados, calles desechas y peleas con poderes extraños, uno de los autobuses automáticos fue volcado por una explosión precisa que al parecer causo un explosivo en su costado, gente que irrumpió en el aeropuerto y peleo, otra vez, usando habilidades inusuales, centros de investigación que fueron irrumpidos, Kihara Gensei, un científico de alto renombre en ciudad academia, fue hallado inconsciente en uno de ellos, y un ala entera de otro fue destruida, además un guardia anti-skill que estuvo presente durante los ataques desapareció, aun no se sabe si murió durante la explosión o solo no lo encuentran, también hubo un accidente que destruyo una calle y sus alrededores que, de alguna manera, terminaron cubiertos de una especie de metal negro.

— ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo pudo hacer todo eso?!— exclamo Shirai quién, debido al poder de cierta nivel 5, no sabía que ella y su compañera estaban directamente relacionadas con uno de los desastres.

—No se sabe si son incidentes relacionados o no, aunque lo dudo mucho, así que pensar que todo es obra de alguien es precipitado, pero sí, es impresionante la cantidad de desastre que ocurrió mientras nadie miraba— Konori comenzó a mostrar distintas imágenes que concordaban con la descripción de los incidentes—Por ahora, nuestra rama fue asignada en la investigación de los atentados a los laboratorios.

—Bien ¿que necesitas que hagamos Konori-sempai?

—Kuroko, tú me ayudaras a revisar todos los registros y declaraciones de los presentes durante las irrupciones, Uiharu, tú revisaras las cámaras de los centros de investigación por si encuentras algo importante.

* * *

David se despertó cerca de las 6 de la mañana en un departamento rentado, luego de dar una vuelta por la zona, para crear puntos de salto más que nada, volvió al departamento y comenzó a recapacitar su situación, con el dinero que tenía podía conseguir un hogar fácilmente, además de no necesitar trabajo, pero dado que la ciudad tenía un registro y seguimiento de todos sus habitantes eso lo haría resaltar, lo cual no era conveniente para él, además estaba su situación con sus documentos y que posiblemente lo estuvieran buscando, claro que se había encargado de todo el que lo pudiera delatar como el agresor que entró en los laboratorios, pero nada era imposible en esa ciudad. Para pasar lo menos sospechosamente posible era necesaria una coartada, para eso necesitaba que la gente lo viera y recordara donde estuvo; donde mejor que en un trabajo.

—Jamás pensé necesitar uno—dijo para sus adentros. Por supuesto que necesitaba uno, pero que podía conseguir alguien nuevo en la ciudad y que no conocía nada ni a nadie.

Cuando decidió volver a salir ya eran casi las 8, las calles estaban bastante más llenas que cuando dio el paseo, los negocios estaban abiertos y los estudiantes iban y venían hacia sus escuelas, el ambiente era apacible, tanto que parecía la mañana perfecta, hasta que…

— ¡Ahhh c-cuidado!— de la nada, una mujer choco con el hombre haciendo que ella callera sobre su trasero desperdigando varios papeles alrededor de ambos.

David le dio un pequeño vistazo, era una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro con un corte de tazón bastante anticuado, llevaba un conjunto que la hacía parecer una secretaria, aunque era rosado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes grandes redondos que parecían espirales.

Mientras la mujer se recuperaba de la caída, David recogió los papeles del suelo y se los entregó.

—Aquí tiene, tenga más cuidado.

—Ah, muchas gracia-¡ou!— la mujer, al intentar levantarse, hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un pequeño grito—C-creo que me torso el tobillo.

David estaba sorprendido, no se consideraba un fan de las series japonesas, pero sabía lo suficiente para notar lo cliché que era esa situación.

— ¿N-necesitas ayuda?— el jumper hizo todo lo posible por no reírse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ofreció su mano para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse.

—G-gracias— la mujer se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyándose solo con su pierna izquierda y en el hombro del hombre.

— ¿Necesita ayuda con esto?— digo David, apuntando a los papeles en la otra mano de la mujer.

—Oh, no, no quisiera hacerle perder el tiempo.

—No se preocupe, estoy libre— podía usar la oportunidad para ser, al menos, reconocido por alguien en la ciudad y, con un poco suerte, conocer sobre ofertas de trabajo.

—Usted es muy amable…em…

—David, David Rice.

—Muchas gracias Rice-san.

—Solo dime David, aunque se japonés no me he acostumbrado a los honoríficos.

—Bien…David. Esto, no sé si podrías ayudarme a llegar a al School Garden.

David hizo memoria, sí mal no recordaba, el School Garden era un campus perteneciente a varios institutos para señoritas, y se encontraba cerca de ahí.

— ¿No sería mejor revisar tu pie antes?

—Hay médicos ahí, además, tengo que entregar este documento en mi trabajo.

—Ya veo ¿en que trabajas?— pregunto mientras se encaminaban hacia la escuela, sirviendo como una muleta humana para ella.

—Soy biblioteca en una de las más grandes bibliotecas del campus, y de toda Ciudad Academia, además es de las pocas que están abiertas a todo el público y no solo a las alumnas de alguna escuela— dijo con orgullo.

— _Bibliotecaria ¿eh? Es un buen trabajo, mantienes un bajo perfil y aunque mucha gente pase por ahí, puedes salir rápido. Es en un lugar callado y con una vista amplia. Si es en una buena biblioteca la paga tampoco sería mala. Tal vez deba conseguir un empleo así._

Mientras David se perdió en sus pensamientos, no noto que su acompañante se perdió en los suyos. La mujer, una treintañera soltera amante de las novelas de romance, no pudo evitar ver el escenario que se desarrollaba frete a ella y no fantasear.

— _Luego de un accidente, nuestra protagonista es ayudada por un apuesto hombre de apariencia dura y peligrosa, pero con una mirada cálida y tranquilizadora, nadie podía imaginar una pareja más dispareja. Mientras que ella intentaba indagar en la vida de David, él la mantenía alejada ¿Qué era? ¿Tal vez un agente secreto en enviado a robar los secretos de Ciudad Academia? ¿Tal vez un mercenario que había llegado ahí para terminar un trabajo? ¿O un refugiado que huyo del horrible panorama de su país y que termino en la ciudad? ¿Qué historia había detrás de esas cicatrices qué adornaban sus manos y su rostro? También podía ser un ex-vándalo que intentaba enderezarse, pero que no dejaba de ser perseguido por su pasado, o también un vampiro que… no no no, vampiros no, puede que…_

— ¡OYE!

— ¡Ah! ¿S-si?

La mujer fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos luego del grito de su acompañante.

—Te pregunte por tu nombre.

—Oh, mi nombre es Yui Karikane, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto Yui.

Y así, ya con la mente de ambos despejada, continuaron con su camino hacia la biblioteca. Apenas entraron al campus David no noto gran diferencia con el resto del distrito, hasta que comenzó a ver las distintas tiendas y establecimientos, casi todo era estúpidamente caro.

— _Es para niñas ricas, obvio._

También noto, conforme se adentraban más en el School Garden, la presencia de varias chicas con una variedad de edades, caminando y vistiendo distintos uniformes, algunas solas y otras en grupos, hablando y riendo como cualquier adolecente.

—La biblioteca queda cerca, en dos calles doblando a la izquierda.

— ¿Dónde hay un doctor?

—En esa misma esquina hay un consultorio.

—Bien, te dejo ahí y me sigo a entregar tus documentos.

— ¿Esta seguro? Creo que ya lo hice perder mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que tengo tiempo ¿Y es urgente no?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Entonces no hay nada que decir.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, David dejo a Yui en el consultorio, que tenía una fachada de aspecto rustico con un letrero que decía "Consultorio Ibara", y se dirigió a la biblioteca, giro a la izquierda como dijo Yui y se encontró en una especie de camino real, que terminaba con un enorme palacio.

—Vaya biblioteca— dijo.

Camino hasta llegar a las grandes puertas, que abrió sin demasiado esfuerzo, a pesar de su aspecto, el edificio estaba bien cuidado. Apenas abrió logro sentir una ligera corriente de viento que escapaba al exterior, y luego entro. El interior era amplio, callado, y tenía repisas llenas de libros que median, fácilmente, unos 4 metros, el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra en color vino, no le gustaban esos pisos, silenciaban demasiado los pasos. Al echar una mirada en el interior noto a una mujer algunos años mayor que Yui, sentada frente a una computadora, con el cabello largo y castaño, vestía un atuendo prácticamente igual al de Yui pero en color azul marino. Lo estaba observando, se veía estresada pero cambio de expresión lo más rápido que pudo antes de hablar.

—Buenos días señor, es un poco temprano, así que si planea pedir libros prestados, le pido que espere unos minutos a que mi compañera llegue, ella es la encargada de los préstamos.

—De hecho— David se acercó a la mujer y le extendió los documentos —Yui me pidió que le ent-

Antes de poder terminar la frase, los papeles habían desaparecido de su mano y eran leídos rápidamente por la bibliotecaria.

— ¡AL FIN LLEGAN!— dijo —No sabe cuántos problemas hemos tenido para conseguir esto, las entregas para el Ichihanaransai se volvieron locas porque la repartidora fue afectada por una explosión de rayos o algo así, necesitábamos esto para ponerlas en orden y hacer el pedido otra vez. Muchas gracias, déjame invitarte algo de té.

Sin poder argumentar nada, David fue llevado a una pequeña sala de estar detrás de la recepción, mientras que la mujer balbuceaba cosas sobre mensajes, envíos y entregas. El hombre término sentado en una silla, bebiendo té verde y comiendo galletas de arroz, esperando a que la bibliotecaria volviera, antes de siquiera saber que había pasado.

—*sigh* Por fin— luego de unos minutos, la mujer entro con una cara mucho más relajada que antes, ahí David noto que era algo más alta que Yui, aunque aún más pequeña que él —Muchísimas gracias, nos salvaste, dime ¿Cómo supiste qué necesitábamos los documentos?

—De hecho— comenzó una vez más —Yui me pidió que los entregara, se tropezó conmigo de camino a aquí y se lastimo, la ayude a llegar al doctor que está aquí cerca y lo traje.

— ¿Ella está bien?

—Eso creo, parece que solo se torció el tobillo, pero no podía caminar.

—Al menos no es grave, pero— la mujer se sentó frente a David —Se lastimo Justo cuando estamos cortos de personal.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad.

—Si les falta personal podrían contratarme, estaba buscando empleo de cualquier modo.

—Mmm… dime ¿你是新的城市? ( Nǐ shì xīn de chéngshì?)*

—這是正確的，小姐 (Zhè shì zhèngquè de, xiǎojiě) **

—Vaya, nunca nadie había respondido cuando hablaba en chino.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Una prueba, es raro que alguien pida un trabajo en una biblioteca solo porque busca un empleo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, llegue ayer, justo salí a ver los alrededores de mi casa cuando me topé con Yui, además siempre me ha interesado la cultura, en mis muchos viajes he aprendido mucho, entre eso chino, claro, así que realmente me interesaría tener un empleo aquí, no es como si me fascinaran los niños, pero los tolero.

La mujer quedó impresionada, ella era bastante desconfiada cuando alguien hacia algo "demasiado conveniente", como lo que David, además de poder leer bastante a las personas, y aun así no sintió ni una pisca de mentira o mala intención en su explicación, lo que ella no sabía era que él, como mentiroso, superaba en varios niveles a todos los que ella conocía.

—Bueno— se volteó y saco unos papeles de un cajón— primero tienes que llenar estas formas.

—Creí que mis datos se subían al sistema de habitantes en cuanto me registraba.

—Je, chico listo.

La mujer volvió a voltear y saca ahora una pequeña laptop de otro cajón.

—Bien, cual era tu nombre— dijo algo desinteresado, dando un ruidoso sorbo a su té.

—David Rice.

Una vez que los datos de David, la recepcionista no despego la taza de sus labios, dando ligeros tragos mientras leía, todo era normal hasta que llego a cierto apartado que llamo su atención.

Nombre: David Rice.

Edad: 41 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de octubre de XXXX

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Estado: Residente.

Llego: 15 de septiembre de 20XX

Categoría: Gemstone/Jumper

Habilidad: Jumper

Nivel: -

No era raro ver jóvenes con habilidades paranormales en esa ciudad, prácticamente todo estudiante tenía alguna, lo raro era ver un adulto esper, que además sea un gemestone con una habilidad de la cual nunca había escuchado y tuviera ese raro apartado en su ficha ¿Por qué su habilidad estaba como una segunda categoría?

—Oh, así que eres un esper.

— ¿Un qué?

—Ya sabes, que tienes una habilidad paranormal.

— ¡Ah! Eso, pues…es complicado. _Mierda, no sabía que habían puesto en mis datos._

—Y que hace tu habilidad.

—Pues es como tele trasportación, pero es algo diferente.

—Muéstrame— si algo la caracterizaba era su curiosidad.

—*sigh*Ok.

En un parpadeo David desapareció, la mujer vio el sitio donde estaba David por un instante, para luego ser sorprendida por una mano que la toco en el hombre.

—Estoy detrás de ti.

— ¡AH! ¡Me asustaste!

—Te dije que me tele trasportaba ¿no?

— ¿Y que lo hace diferente?

—Pues hay muchas cosas, la naturaleza del poder, como funciona, el cómo afecta el espacio, esas cosas. Para ponerlo fácil, yo puedo transportarme en una distancia mayor al de un teleporter común, pero no puedo transportar objetos solos ni puedo ensartar un objeto en otro.

—Oooh ¿Y porque no tienes un nivel establecido?

—Tal vez por falta de pruebas, no sé.

—Bueno, no creo que haya algún problema con que trabajes aquí, solo tengo que revisar tus logros académicos y todo est… espera… esto ¿es correcto?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿T-tienes…todos estos t-titulos?

El tipo no bromeaba cuando dijo que había viajado por el mundo, tenía estudios en las más prestigiosas escuelas, además de un doctorado en física de partículas.

—Veo que has estudiado mucho.

—En su mayoría para entender mi poder.

—Bien… estas contratado.

— ¿ _Tan rápido?_ ok, ahora ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—Claro, soy Kaede Haruno, la Bibliotecaria en jefe, será un placer trabajar contigo Jumper-san.

—Solo llámame David ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Jeje… ¡Justo ahora!

— ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

La semana había sido muy pesada para Saten Ruiko, sus profesores habían tomado como excusa el "descanso" del festival para dejar una montaña de deberes, el peor enemigo de la chica. Se había desvelado tanto que se quedaba dormida en clase, perdiéndose de los temas que enseñaban, lo que provocaba que tuviera que trasnochar nuevamente, estudiando, era un círculo vicioso, afortunadamente convenció a sus amigas de hacer una reunión para estudiar, y como todas sus anteriores reuniones habían terminado con ellas riendo de cualquier tontería, sin estudiar nada, hizo especial énfasis en reunirse en una biblioteca, y que mejor que una en el School Garden, ahí encontraría lo que necesitara de inmediato, sí, ese era el mejor lugar, lo único malo era que sus amigas Kuroko y Uiharu tuvieron que cancelar en el último segundo por trabajo del judgement.

Ahora se encontraba sola, caminando hacia la biblioteca, esperando encontrar a Misaka en cualquier momento.

— ¡Saten-san!

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su amiga.

—Misaka-san ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias ¿Estas lista para estudiar Saten-san? — dijo Kuroko.

—Por supuesto, estoy a en sus manos, Mikoto-sensei— Riuko se había inclinado en señal de petición.

La reacción de la chica fue una sonora risa y un "si me dices sensei no tendré piedad", para luego entrar a la biblioteca. Apenas pasaron la puerta notaron que el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado de lo que debería estar en un recinto como ese.

—Bienvenidas—saludo la bibliotecaria desde su escritorio. Las chicas notaron que traía una férula.

—Perdón por la intromisión— respondió Mikoto —Disculpe que pregunte pero ¿Qué le paso?

—Solo fue una mala caída, nada grave.

—Me alegro, espero que se mejore pronto— intervino Saten para luego pasar.

El duo pudo notar que los distintos empleados de la biblioteca hablaban entre sí en susurros, todos viendo a un sitio, cuando se fijaron en el sitio lograron ver a un hombre mayor, vistiendo una gabardina negra, una camisa gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla y un par de botas militares, cargando dos grandes cajas (una sobre otra), y llevarlas como si nada de un sitio a otro.

— _Otro empleado_ — pensaron las chicas, hasta que Saten se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oye, lo más seguro es que esas cajas estén llenas de libros ¿no?

Con ese simple comentario ambas comprendieron el por qué los murmullos, ese sujeto era estúpidamente fuerte…

Pero no era momento de admirar la fuerza de un hombre (que mal sonaba eso), estaban ahí para estudiar. Rápidamente Saten encontró una mesa libre, dejo sus cosas, fue a las librerías a tomar un libro de ejercicios matemáticos de su grado, especialmente integrales, se sentó, respiro profundamente, lo abrió… y no entendió nada. Luego de 10 minutos de rascarse el cerebro, se tragó su orgullo y volteó a preguntar.

—Misaka-san, entiendes esto.

— ¿Mmm? Bien, déjame ver.

Mikoto era, sin duda, la más inteligente de su grupo de amigas, una prodigio en su clase, con una habilidad que necesitaba miles de cálculos minuciosos en pocos segundos…y aun así no supo que hacer.

Las chicas estaban confundidas ¿Cómo era que un solo problema había puesto en jaque a 2 estudiantes de la ciudad más avanzada en el mundo? Estaban a punto de pasar a otro problema cuando escucharon algo.

—Eso se resuelve derivando bajo el signo integral.

Ambas voltearon, estaban tan concentradas intentando resolver ese problema que no notaron que el hombre de hace rato se había acercado, llevaba consigo unos cuantos libros de matemáticas, seguramente para acomodarlos en los estantes.

— ¿D-disculpe?— pregunto Saten, nunca había escuchado de algo así.

—Sí, también lo llaman "el truco de Feynman", es algo bastante avanzado, así que no me sorprende que no pudieran hacerlo.

Las chicas se vieron entre si unos segundos, como si discutieran en sus mentes, y entonces Saten hablo de nuevo.

— ¿P-podría enseñarnos?

—Claro.

Al instante, David tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno que Misaka le había alcanzado. Unos minutos después, ambas habían aprendido a la perfección el procedimiento, era increíble la facilidad con la que el hombre explicaba las cosas.

—Pero esto no les servirá de nada.

— ¿Eh?

—Esto solo se ve en posgrados y niveles muy avanzados, no sé porque está en un libro para secundaria, creo que…— revisó los libros que llevaba —esto se acomoda más a lo que buscan.

Y en efecto, el libro que Ruiko había tomado, por alguna razón, y aunque decía ser de su grado, era demasiado avanzado incluso para Mikoto, siendo en libro proporcionado por David perfecto para ellas.

—Muchas gracias señor— Misaka se monstro agradecida.

—Me salvo la vida.

—No se preocupen, estoy aquí para lo que necesiten.

Desde la distancia, en la recepción de la biblioteca, Yui y Kaede observaban a David hablar con las chicas.

—Realmente es nuevo en la ciudad, ni siquiera reconoce a una nivel 5. Aun me sorprende que sea un Gemstone.

—Sí, pero ¿sabías que tiene un doctorado?

— ¿En qué?

—Física de partículas, tu novio es todo un cerebrito.

—E-él no es mi-mi-mi n-n-n-no-novi-

—Jajaja, tranquila, solo es una broma.

—No bromee con eso, por favor.

* * *

La jornada había sido muy pesada en para la rama 177 del judgement, horas de trabajo que no dieron resultados, de alguna manera, el agresor no había dejado rastros que seguir, pistas que vincular, ni siquiera podían identificar al atacante pues tampoco lo captaron las cámaras de seguridad, Konori y Kuroko ya habían revisado todos los documentos relacionados con la investigación, además de visitar y revisar todos los laboratorios atacados. Cuando ambas volvían del último laboratorio ya eran pasadas la 6 de la tarde. Con las esperanzas por los suelos de lograr resolver ese caso entraron en la sala, notando que Uiharu se encontraba realmente concentrada, revisando la pantalla de su computador mientras sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente.

— ¿Encontraste algo Uiharu?

—Oh sí, miren esto— las recién llegadas se acercaron a la pantalla, logrando ver imágenes de las fachadas de los edificios atacados desde distintos ángulos, con algunas personas en ellas.

—Acabamos de volver de ahí Uiharu-san— Kuroko se encontraba irritable.

—Pero miren— al presionar un botón, todas las imágenes comenzaron a moverse, reproduciendo varios videos, permitiendo que las figuras dentro recuperaran la vida.

Luego de unos segundos los videos se detuvieron.

— ¿Lo vieron?

— ¿Qué?

Una vez más, las grabaciones comenzaron a reproducirse, pero ahora mostrando un cuadro sobre una de las figuras, un hombre alto vestido con un conjunto negro.

—Son videos de cámaras cercanas a los laboratorios y, en la semana de los ataques, el mismo hombre paso frente a los sitios ¿no es sospechoso?

En ese momento, los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron, por fin tenían una pista que seguir para encontrar al culpable.

— ¡Eres genial Uiharu-san!

—Jeje, no es para tanto~— se veía notoriamente feliz por el alago.

—Puedes encontrarlo— pregunto Konori.

—No se ve su rostro en ninguna grabación, pero puedo modificar un poco el programa de reconocimiento para que busque gente con la misma complexión, luego solo sería cosa de averiguar donde estuvieron esos días.

— ¡HAZLO!— ordenaron sus compañeras, antes de que Uiharu se pusiera a trabajar.

* * *

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando se habían encontrado 52 coincidencias de hombres con las mismas tallas, y cuyos paraderos eran desconocidos en los días de los ataques.

—Bueno, es un inicio, comiencen a revisar los perfiles.

Luego de una hora habían descartado casi la mitad de los resultados, algunos eran maestros de deportes, así que era normal que estuvieran en los eventos, aunque fuera del alcance de las cámaras, uno de ellos era el guardia de seguridad desaparecido, y otros cuantos eran visitantes que se habían retirado luego del festival.

—Mmm… oigan ¿Qué tal este?— pregunto Kuroko

— ¿Cuál?— se acercó Uiharu, seguida de Konori.

—Miren.

En la pantalla de la chica se veía el expediente de un hombre con apariencia dura y cicatrices en la cara.

—Era un visitante que llego poco antes de que iniciara el daihaseisai, y al terminar el festival pidió su residencia, además parece que tiene muchos estudios en ámbitos parecidos a los que se investigaban en los laboratorios.

—Es cierto…espera ¿Es un Gemstone? ¿Con nivel desconocido?

—Parece sospechoso, veré si puedo encontrarlo.

Tras ingresar la imagen al sistema de reconocimiento, casi inmediatamente lograron hallarlo.

—Está en el School Garden.

—Actualizaron su perfil hace unas horas, parece que consiguió trabajo en una de las bibliotecas.

—Ya veo… ¡Oigan, vean!

Las tres prestaron atención a la pantalla del computador, en ella se veía al sospechoso saliendo de una enorme biblioteca, seguido por dos chicas que le hablaban alegremente, parecían agradecerle por algo.

— ¡¿Onee-sama?!

—También esta Saten-san.

—Que coincidencia, de todas las librerías tenían que ir a esa.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡ESE CERDO VA A VIOLAR A MI ONEE-SAMA!

—Tranquilízate Shirai, no podemos arrestar a alguien solo porque se parece a una persona que paso cerca de todos los sitios atacados, por más sospechosa que esta sea, además, si resulta ser el atacante no creo que sea fácil lidiar con él. Lo primero que haremos será investigar su pasad, aprender quien es y en que consiste su poder.

—Esto, Konori-sempai, su poder no está en el sistema de la ciudad.

— ¿¡Que!? Pero incluso tiene un nombre.

— ¡Yo lo investigare, no permitiré que otro simio se acerque a mi Onee-sama!

— ¡No! es muy resgoso, y si te descubre y resulta no ser el criminal nos meterás en problemas.

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! ahora vayan a descansar, mañana también será un día pesado.

—*sigh* bien.

Pero la chica sentía que esa persona era la culpable, principalmente porque, de alguna manera, se había acercada a su amor, así que, apenas se separó de Uiharu en su camino a casa, decidió apresurar su paso para interceptar al hombre, ella sabía que estaba desofendiendo a Konori, pero su instinto le decía que hacia lo correcto.

Rápidamente llego a la biblioteca, apenas habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que localizaron al sospechoso, no podía estar muy lejos. Luego de buscar algunos minutos pudo localizar al sujeto, caminando tranquilamente en las calles, ella lo siguió cuidadosamente, sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido. Súbitamente, David entro en un callejón, lo que obligo a Kuroko a esconderse detrás de un basurero para poder seguirlo, entonces se escuchó un ruido proviniendo del hombre, él buscó entre su gabardina sacando un grande y tosco teléfono, antes de contestar saco una antena del dispositivo.

— _¿Un teléfono satelital?_

— ¿Qué? Te dije que yo te llamaba… no, aún no consigo un lugar…espera un poco, aun… te digo que aún no es seguro.

Mediante hablaba, las sospechas de Kuroko aumentaban, ese sujeto era el culpable de los ataques, todo en ella se lo decía.

—No puedo hablar mucho… no sé como pero descubrieron quien soy… no, estoy bien, no hicieron nada para echarme… aunque creo que ellos saben que estoy aquí…si, talvez otro de sus arcángeles… adiós, yo te llamo.

— _¿No lo echaron? ¿Ellos? ¿Arcángeles? ¿De que hablaba este tipo?_

Apenas colgó, Kuroko vio como David guardaba el teléfono y comenzaba a hacer estiramientos.

—Oye niña, sal de ahí.

Kuroko no podía creerlo, la habían descubierto, decidió terminar con eso lo más rápido posible, salió de detrás del contenedor y mostro su banda.

— ¡Este es el jud-!

No logro terminar su frase cuando sintió un golpe impactando en su cabeza, haciéndola volar hacia la pared, fue tan fuerte que antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba inconsciente.

—Lo siento, pero no soy mucho de hablar.

Esa noche, Kuroko no llego a su dormitorio.

* * *

 ***¿Eres nuevo en la cuidad?**

 ****Así es, señorita**

 **S** **í, le copie la parte de los idiomas a Wonder Woman y sí, le copie lo de la integral a The BigBang Theory, pero era para dejar en claro que David ya no era el imbécil de la película.**

 **Puede que me haya apresurado un poco en escribir el capitulo (no en haberme tardeado poco, sino en no haberlo echo como me hubiera gustado), pero era para llegar mas rápido a las partes con acción. Espero que les guste**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones.**

En un callejón de ciudad academia se podía ver a David Rice, observando detenidamente a una chica inconsciente en el suelo, luego de un momento sacó un teléfono de su gabardina y marcó.

—…Soy yo… no te preocupes, fue fácil… no, no está muerta… no voy a matar a una niña, y no creo que sea un arcángel, es parte del judgment… no sé porque me seguía, tal vez ya descubrieron lo que hice, la voy a interrogar… no, no te la llevare para que la tortures, es solo una niña maldita sea, no puede tener más de 13… sí… sí, tendré cuidado, adiós.

Luego de eso, el hombre cargó a la chica como un costal de papas y desapareció, dejando solo una especie de espejismo en el aire, que desapareció luego de un minuto.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en la sien izquierda de Kuroko, quien luchaba por abrir los ojos, recuperando la conciencia lentamente, viéndose sentada en una silla, en medio de un departamento que ella no conocía, era de noche y la única iluminación era la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana.

— _Cálmate Kuroko, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Fui a investigar a un sospechoso, lo seguí hasta un callejón, donde respondió una llamada, luego lo confronté y… ¡ah! ¡Mi cabeza!_

—Despertaste.

Una repentina voz de detrás de la chica la alerto, haciéndola saltar de la silla, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre su trasero, aún estaba algo aturdida.

—Tranquilízate, te golpee muy fuerte.

—Me ¿golpeaste?

—Sí, ahora dime ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

El hombre caminó y se sentó a una mesita cerca de donde estaba ella, tenía una taza con algo caliente en una mano y un pequeño aparato (que Kuroko no pudo ver bien) en la otra. Shirai reconoció al hombre como el sospechoso que ella había seguido. La chica se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia.

—¡Soy una agente del judgment y te exijo me digas donde estoy!

—Primero contesta a mi pregunta.

—Eres sospechoso en un caso, ahora tendré que arrestarte.

—Me temo que tendré que reusarme, y cuando te vayas te pediré que no le cuentes a nadie sobre este encuentro.

—¡¿De que estas-?!

—Tus amigas son lindas.

Esa simple frase hizo callar a Kuroko. David dejó el aparato que tenía en la mesa, mostrando que era el celular de la chica, en su pantalla se veía una de las tantas fotos que tenía con sus compañeras.

—Fue un reto manejar esta cosa, ni siquiera tiene botones, al principio pensé que era un broche hasta que vi la bocina.

La chica temblaba de rabia. Hizo una rápida inspección en su cuerpo sin moverse, si ese sujeto la había revisado… nada se sentía fuera de lo normal, pero no estaban sus dardos.

—¿Q-qué pretendes?

—Hacer un trato, tu no dices nada y nada les pasara a tus amigas, de echo creo que reconozco a dos de ellas, las vi hoy en el trabajo, a la de cabello largo y a la castaña.

—¡Suficiente!

Kuroko soltó un fuerte grito y se transportó encima de la cabeza de David, con el propósito de patearlo en la nuca. Cuando la chica apareció nuevamente, el hombre ya no estaba sentado, se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, recargado en la pared, observando a la chica. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shirai sintió un agarre en su cabeza que la jalaba hacia abajo, estampándola contra el suelo, para que luego la rodilla de Rice se pusiera sobre su espalda, inmovilizándola.

—Muy mal niña, me hiciste tirar mi café.

—¡¿Un gemstone teleporter?!

—No soy un teleporter, soy un jumper.

La chica gruñó y luego volvió a desparecer, transportándose cerca de la silla donde despertó, con la espalda contra la pared, pero una vez más, cuando apareció el hombre ya no estaba. Kuroko giró, revisando todo lo que podía del apartamento sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que el un sonido la distrajo. La taza que David había estado cargando estaba en la mesa, girando como si la acabaran de dejar ahí, y debajo de ella había un papel. Cuando Kuroko se acercó pudo ver que tenía escrito "En el techo", ella lo tomó como un reto, no podía dejarlo escapar, podría ir tras alguna de sus amigas.

Cuando ella llegó al tejado, el hombre estaba ahí, quien apenas la vio, levantó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y luego las metió en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que me puedes vencer sin esforzarte?

—Eres perceptiva.

Kuroko se sentía insultada, la estaban menospreciando, y aunque eso podría ser una ventaja en cualquier otra situación, su oponente había demostrado ser un peleador formidable.

El techo era una amplia explanada, no había nada que ella pudiera usar como arma, y se había apresurado demasiado y no había buscado sus dardos, pero siendo ella quien estaba en desventaja, tenía que actuar.

El primer movimiento fue rápido para ambos, ella se transportó cerca de su posición, y cuando notó la ausencia del hombre, dio un rápido giro sobre sí misma, buscándolo, hallándolo justo donde ella estaba antes. El resto del enfrentamiento fue similar, ella intentando conectar un golpe, o al menos alcanzarlo, y él evitando los intentos de la chica. Ambos se movían rápidamente por todo el tejado, hasta que, en un descuido, Kuroko perdió de vista a David, comenzando a buscarlo por todo el lugar, sin éxito, pero en cuanto ella dejó la luna a sus espaldas, pudo notar como una sombra la cubrió repentinamente, girando y encontrando al hombre a no más de medio metro de distancia… y luego la chica fue fuertemente golpeada por algo, haciéndola rodar varios metros hacia atrás. El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para sacarle el aire, pero no había sido un puño o una patada, fue como si un muro invisible repentinamente la hubiera impactado, casi como una explosión.

La chica intentó levantarse, pero solo logró terminar en cuatro patas, luchando por respirar.

—No puedes conmigo, asúmelo.

Kuroko no había sentido esa sensación de impotencia desde su pelea contra Musujime Awaki.

—¿Un *cogh*… un multiskill?

—No, soy solo un jumper, lo que te golpeo fue una onda expansiva que se genera cuando salto.

—… ¿Qué…?

—Veras, nuestros poderes son muy distintos, aunque parezcan iguales… ¿quieres aprender sus diferencias?

—…

Ella no se iba a rebajar a contestarle, pero muy en el fondo, ella quería.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece otro trato? — él se había acercado a Kuroko, poniéndose en cuclillas —Tu no vas a decir nada y yo te explicó cómo funciona mi poder ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué… ocurrió con tu amenaza?

—¿Parezco alguien que disfruta lastimando niños?

—¿Me engañaste?

—No te equivoques, tal vez no me guste, pero si es necesario haré lo que haga falta.

—…

La chica seguía sin responder.

—Vamos, si eres como creo que son los estudiantes de Ciudad, la curiosidad te está matando.

Kuroko tenía que pensar bien su respuesta, tenía que proteger a sus amigas.

—B-bien, acepto.

—¿Cual?

—L-la segunda.

—Bien, antes que nada, si te fueras de viaje ¿A dónde irías?

—Esa frase no es de un ani-

Ante de poder terminar su frase, la chica fue sujetada del hombro y luego jalada por alguna clase de fuerza, para luego ser soltada nuevamente en el suelo, sintiendo inmediatamente un cambio de temperatura a una más cálida, así como el hecho de que ahora había arena bajo ella. Estaba mareada, pero podía escuchar el sonido de las olas. Cuando Kuroko se recuperó, encontró un paisaje hermoso, una playa de blanca arena y espuma cristalina, el amanecer en el horizonte y el canto de las aves en el aire.

—Encontré esta isla durante mis viajes.

Kuroko volteó para ver a David parado a su lado, observando al mar.

—Es muy pequeña para que las empresas la usen para algún hotel, y me he dedicado a echar a los traficantes que intentan usarla como escondite.

—¿D-donde estamos?

—Cerca del ecuador, a unos 200 kilómetros al este del continente americano.

—¡¿QUE?!

—Compruébalo— dijo, lanzándole su celular.

La chica se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena, extendió la pantalla del dispositivo, comprobando que de hecho tenía señal.

— _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ciudad academia._

Luego entró al GPS… y en efecto, estaban en medio de la nada.

—¿C-cómo?

—Yo nos traje.

—N-no te burles de mí. Estamos en la otra punta del mundo ¡¿Cómo diablos podrías-?!

—Te dije que nuestros poderes eran distintos.

—P-pero…— la chica calló sentada, sujetándose la cabeza —¿C-cuál es tu rango?

—No sé si es infinito, pero puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo en cualquier momento.

—Ja…jajajaja, esto es ridículo ¿Qué clase de gemstone eres?

—No soy un gemstone, soy un jumper.

—Jumper esto, jumper lo otro ¡¿Qué diablos es un jumper?!

—Una persona que nace con la capacidad transportarse a sí mismo y a cualquier otra cosa a cualquier otro lado. Eso es un jumper.

—Eres básicamente… ¿omnipresente?

—No, no estoy en todos lados a la vez, no soy dios.

—Esto es de locos, y yo que pensaba que transportar un edificio era descabellado.

—Aun para mí, saltar con un edificio es difícil.

—Pero puedes.

—Solo lo he hecho una vez, y era más un trozo de habitación que un edificio.

—… ¿por qué atacaste esos laboratorios?

—Para reunir información, y destruir cierta máquina.

—¿Por qué?

—Obstruía con mis poderes.

—¿La ciudad sabía de tu existencia?

—De nuestra existencia.

—… ¿hay más como tú?

—Si nos catalogas con los demás gemstones, seriamos como diamantes rosas, somos contados en el mundo, la mayoría no llega a la adultez.

—¿Tienen esperanza de vida baja?

—Algo así.

—… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—No lo sé, creo que al ser una teleporter puedo confiar más en ti, además prometí responder tus preguntas.

—No lo entiendo.

—Me es más favorable hacer amigos que enemigos ¿no crees?

Kuroko vio a David con cierta sorpresa, ese hombre no buscaba pelear, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito en la ciudad?

—Encontrar un lindo lugar para vivir.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—je ¿Dónde más puede vivir un ser como yo?

Kuroko ensanchó una sonrisa.

—Bien, te creo, ahora llévame de vuelta— dijo, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano.

—Como quieras.

El hombre avanzó hacia la chica, pero algo lo detuvo, un sonido muy familiar para él.

Se escuchó una especie de disparo de entre las plantas de la playa y una rede metálica salía disparada hacia David, quien desapareció antes de ser alcanzado.

—Sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecerías aquí.

—Muéstrate.

David ya se encontraba detrás de Kuroko, sujetándole el hombro, mientras que ella observaba, confundida.

De entre los arbustos salió un hombre negro de cabello blanca, su rostro lucia profundas arrugas, mostrando su edad, además de una gran cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo derecho, desde su frente hasta por debajo de su pómulo. Vestía una gabardina beige, un arnés militar, pantalones amplios y botas.

—Roland.

—Sabes David, casi pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte luego de ese encuentro que tuvimos en parís, pero luego un reporte de la guardia costera dice que hay barcos encallando en cuba, cuya tripulación dice venir de una isla con un espíritu que la protege, un monstruo capaz de estar en todas partes.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi lugar de retiro.

—Admito que es bonito, hubiera preferido que me dejaras en un sitio así hace 20 años, no en medio del maldito gran cañón.

—No se puede complacer a todos.

—Sí… y, dime, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Nadie.

—¿Reclutando niños? Pensé que odiabas eso.

—No tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso desde tus arcángeles.

Kuroko reconoció esa palabra, él la había dicho durante su llamada.

—Tal vez, pero no tendríamos que recurrir a eso si no fueras tan difícil de matar.

—Esa excusa es patética, pones a niños en riesgo solo por tus propósitos egoístas.

—No quieras darme un sermón ahora, ya es muy tarde….

Tras la pausa, una desconocida fuerza jaló a David hacia atrás, alejándolo de Kuroko, quien, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue derribada por una de las redes de Roland.

—¡¿En serio pensaste que venía solo, Rice?!

Aun siendo halado, David volteo hacia la maleza detrás de él y se transportó a ella, donde encontró una pequeña figura uniformada, que apenas se percató de su presencia lo atacó con un cuchillo, siendo evitado por el hombre, quien lo sujetó y luego saltó hacia Roland, estrellando a la pequeña persona con el otro.

—¡¿Otro arcángel?! ¡¿Cuántos más tienen que ser Roland?!

Dos sonidos de disparos se escucharon desde el follaje y un par de redes salieron en dirección de David, quien, sin siquiera voltear, saltó a un lado para evitar los ataques, metiendo su mano en su gabardina, y luego despareció de la vista, pudiéndose oír movimiento y algunos gritos entre la vegetación, para después aparecer al lado de Kuroko, cuchillo en mano, y romper sus ataduras.

—G-gracias.

La chica agradeció para luego notar un olor peculiar, olor a sangre. Kuroko revisó el cuchillo de David, encontrándolo cubierto de rojo.

—¿Solo dos? ¿En serio?

—¿Tú crees?

Roland ya se había levantado cuando otras tres redes fueron lanzadas de entre las plantas, seguidas de varias personas que salieron de las sombras, todas vistiendo de una manera similar a la del hombre. David reaccionó rápido y se transportó junto con Kuroko detrás de uno de los recién llegados, sujetándolo del cuello clavando su cuchillo en su costado izquierdo. Una mujer en el grupo utilizó una especie de bastón para atrapar la muñeca de David con una especie de cuerda de metal. David soltó un quejido, y aunque Kuroko no comprendía la situación, sabía el dolor que causaban esas cosas, por lo que se apresuró en atacar a la mujer, siendo recibida con un puñetazo en cara. De alguna manera, la mujer había predicho donde aparecería, sujetándola de su ropa luego de golpearla, derribándola. Cuando David vio la situación de la chica, se apresuró a cortar el cable y saltó hacia la mujer, quien fue golpeada por una onda de choque varias veces más fuerte que la que golpeó a Kuroko durante su enfrentamiento.

Distintos adultos seguían apareciendo en la escena cuando una segunda figura pequeña se hizo presente, lanzando una bola de fuego desde sus palmas, con la intención de golpear al jumper. David evitó el ataque, arrastrando a una aturdida Kuroko con él, y luego se transportó junto al agresor, sujetándolo y luego desapareciendo, golpeándolo con el primero de ellos que apenas se había levantado. Cuando Shirai se recompuso, logró ver los rostros de estos peculiares atacantes… quienes no eran mayores que ella, posiblemente tenían 10 años.

—¡DAVID! — Roland bramó mientras usaba un látigo para atacar al nombrado.

Cuando su ataque fue esquivado, de alguna manera Roland predijo donde aparecería Rice, juntando su bastón con otro, extendiéndolos como si se hubieran combinado, y blandió su nueva arma, golpeando al jumper.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Estas siendo blando! ¡¿No quieres que tu amiga vea el asesino que eres?!

Varios agentes habían atrapado las extremidades de David, inmovilizándolo, cuando Roland se acercó a él, sacando una pica de su bastón.

—¡No!

Kuroko se lanzó nuevamente al auxilio de David, pero esta vez, en vez de acercarse al agresor con la intención de enviarlo lejos, se transportó sobre su cabeza para patearlo, siendo sorprendida por como el hombre la esquivó y luego intentó contraatacar, fallando porque la chica desapareció.

 _—_ _¿Cómo pueden predecir mis movimientos?_

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte grito de David fue lo que sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, viendo como él se transportaba con todo y agresores varios metros sobre el suelo. Durante la caída, David se liberó de sus ataduras y luego de regresar junto a Kuroko, examinó la situación. Había al menos 10 adultos en escena y 2 chicos, pero se podían oír como venían más de todas partes.

—Tendremos que irnos.

—¡DAVID!

Justo un segundo antes de que el jumper y la teleporter desaparecieran, Roland lanzó un cuchillo extrañamente parecido al de David, que, aunque no logró alcanzar al par, cuando pasó a través del sitio donde estaban, una luz se hizo presente, como su se abriera un portal, para que luego el arma fuera repelida por la luz, que desapareció en unos segundos.

—¡El desgraciado escapó!

* * *

En un sitio extraño, una especie de habitación redonda rodeada de cristales, como si fuera alguna celda de contención, se podía ver cómo, tanto el suelo como el techo emitían un sonido, como una bocina funcionando mal. Fuera de ahí, del otro lado de uno de los cristales, se veía a un hombre con varias computadoras alrededor comiendo sopa instantánea cuando un sonido familiar lo distrajo, haciéndolo voltear al centro de la habitación, encontrando a David y a Kuroko. El hombre se alarmó, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Apenas aparecieron, ambos vieron una luz detrás suyo, que luego se desvaneció.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?! — preguntó Kuroko.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo.

—¡DAVID ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?!

—Paladines en la isla, vi a 10, no se había más, también había arcángeles.

—¡¿PALADINES?! ¡¿ARCÁNGELES?! ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?!

—¡¿Quién es ella?!

—Tranquilo Griffin, es quien me seguía.

—¡Claro! ¡Y ahora le contaste todo sobre nosotros! ¡¿No se supone que la ibas a interrogar?!

—¡Lo hice, y solo le conté lo necesario para que me dejara en paz!

—¡¿Llevándola a la isla?!

—¡Cálmate ¿sí?! No sabía que me estarían esperando.

—¡¿Alguien me quiere explicar quiénes eran ellos?!

—¡Paladines! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! — gritó Griffin.

—¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Por qué te atacaron?!

—¡Porque eso hacen, cazan jumpers!

—¡GRIFFIN, CÁLLATE!

—¡Ella ya se involucró demasiado, debe saberlo!

—¡SOLO ES UNA NIÑA, Y NI SIQUIERA ES UN JUMPER!

—¡Igual los arcángeles, y a ellos no les importa! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA IMPORTARNOS A NOSOTROS?!

—¡PORQUE NO SOMOS COMO ELLOS!

La discusión se había tornado realmente fuerte, pero a Kuroko se le quedó grabada solo una palabra.

—¿Los… cazan?

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver el rostro de la niña, comprendiendo sus errores. La chica vio directamente a David.

—¿A… a eso te referías con que no muchos llegan a ser adultos?

—… Sí.

Kuroko bajó la mirada, observando el cuchillo.

—¿A cuántos…?

—Dos— la respuesta fue rápida y concisa.

—Y-yo…

—Lamento que hayas tenido que aprender esto.

El hombro de Kuroko fue alcanzado en por la mano de David y en el segundo siguiente se encontraban frente a la biblioteca donde él trabajaba.

—¿Que? ¡No, espera!

La chica intentó detenerlo, pero despareció sin escucharla. La joven no podía procesar todo eso, ella había visto muchas peleas antes, pero en ninguna nunca hubo un muerto, y ahora, aunque no lo había visto en persona, había dejado a aquel hombre matar a dos personas, y no solo era eso, ellos eran cazados por ¿paladines? Y también había niños involucrados, niños con poderes psíquicos ¿gemstones?

Lentamente, Kuroko se encogió sobre si misma… y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Cuando David apareció de nuevo, Griffin lo observó detenidamente y le lanzó una botella de cerveza.

—Creo… que me excedí.

—También fue mi error, no debí arrastrarla a esto.

Ambos dieron un largo trago.

—Para que te dejaran así… ¿esta él ahí?

—Sí.

—Maldito anciano ¿Cómo es tan fuerte aun?

—No lo sé… pero debo apresurarme, si encontraron la isla no tardaran en encontrar este lugar.

—Cálmate, estamos bien escondidos.

—Sí, pero ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que estar aquí?

—No mucho, por eso fuiste a esa ciudad, para encontrar un lugar seguro.

Los dos chocaron botellas y dieron otro trago.

* * *

—¡Demonios!

Roland se quejaba al ver cómo había perdido a varios de sus mejores agentes. Dos degollados, uno desangrado, y los cuatro que habían sido elevados murieron por la caída.

—S-señor.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Miré— era una mujer, sujetando un trozo de tela con un logo en él —, se lo arranqué a la niña.

—Je… ¡Escuchen, analicen este logo y díganme a que pertenece!

—¡Sí señor!

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo desgraciado, te atrapare.

* * *

 **Se que no tengo excusa por actualizar tanto tiempo después, pero pues eso.**

 **Si alguien tiene duda, los cuchillos de David y Roland son idénticos al que sale en la película, con el que Roland intenta matarlo.**


End file.
